


On a dark night

by its-eggplant (webofdreams89)



Series: HP Halloween drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rituals, Samhain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/its-eggplant
Summary: The veil is thin on Samhain.
Relationships: Harry Potter/George Weasley
Series: HP Halloween drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993840
Kudos: 27





	On a dark night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [HP Halloween's](https://hp-halloween.dreamwidth.org) prompt: Samhain rituals. Cross posted [here](https://hp-halloween.dreamwidth.org/219902.html).

The veil is thin on Samhain, thin enough that Magic may grant you the chance to speak with lost loved ones.  
  
  
“I don’t know the ritual,” Harry admitted, leaning into George’s embrace. “What do we have to do?”  
  
  
George’s arms tightened around Harry and he planted a kiss atop his head. “We’ll need to build a bonfire atop a hill,” he began. Then he went on to tell Harry about the ring of stones they’d sit within.  
  
  
It sounded simple enough though, as Samhain drew closer, he grew nervous. What if the Samhain ritual was like the Resurrection Stone and Harry would spend his life longing for the dead?  
  
  
Was it worth the risk?  
  
  
*  
  
  
In the end, it was George’s excitement of seeing Fred that made Harry’s decision. How could Harry deny his boyfriend the chance to see his brother again?  
  
  
But on the morning of October 31st, Harry awoke calm. Next to him, George was practically glowing. His excitement translated into a particularly vigorous romp that left Harry’s head spinning.  
  
  
Despite feeling better about the ritual, Harry wanted to be careful, laying within his circle, spirit quartz for alignment and harmony, amethyst for cleansing and peace, and black tourmaline for protection.  
  
  
Closing his eyes, Harry pictured his mum and dad, forever young. He pictured Sirius and Remus and the love the couple shared with one another. After a moment, he swore he could feel their Magic wash over him.  
  
  
Taking a deep breath, Harry opened his eyes. There they were, standing before him within the dancing flames.  
  
  
A grin broke across Harry’s face. “Hey, I’ve missed you.”


End file.
